Sporum Socialist Association for Brony Protection
The Sporum Socialist Association for Brony Protection or the Brony Thread was founded by Lukas999999 for discussion about the hit cartoon show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The thread has come under-fire by some for "not being manly enough". Whereas members defend it as being a bastion of love and tolerance in a sea of swirling hatred and rabies. Founding The creation of SSABP came to Lukas999999 in the form of Princess Celestia. Lukas, having been awkened to bronism by the prophet AaronMk. After being subject to the Wololo powers of Aaron and the madness of Pinkie Pie, Lukas to the will of Princess Celestia like a bee to a flower. Soon after the likely drug-induced meeting he fostered the seed that would become th e SSABP. Raising the pink banner above the hostile seas of the Sporum Lukas declared freedom for the bronies. Backed by the great prophet Aaron and the recently converted ECF members Darwin and Arnie the result was the rapid erection of a tower of peace. A lighthouse amoungst a great sea beckoning all to its shelter. Effect and Criticism The SSABP has had an enourmous effect on the Sporum in bringing bronies out of the closet. As such many members are no longer afraid to flaunt Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash in their sigs. Most noticeably being Wehrmacht, Saltdfrost, and IsmonAmbassador IsmonAmbassador (a mere microbe still). But due to the foundation of this Krak de Chaveliers of Pony it has attracted the jealousy of many of the Sporumers not yet touched by its magic. Unstable Isotope frequents the thread in a vein attempt at dismanteling and trolling the members. Others have voiced their concern and shock, but nothing has breached its outer ramparts. It's likely due to the members subscription to Pinkie's Philosphy . Attitude towards Dessenters The best way one can summarise the reactions of members to those who wish to destroy the thread is to "Love and tolerate the fuck out of them". It's only a matter of time. Eventual Reconstitution of SSABP With many arguments erupting from the Threads, and Blackbird locking the threads, IsmonAmbassador relocated the SSABP to a different website. This move was made August 14, 2011. However, this only lasted 7 pages and Blackbird had to lock the thread, he said "It's more trouble than it's worth and what it's worth is basically making 4 people happy and the rest of the forum angry." My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic The show that has the internet by storm is Hasbro's recent re-launch of their My Little Pony Line, this taking the form of the modernized and re-styled My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series. The show is produced by Lauran Faust (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Powerpuff Girls) and began in 2010. The internet was first alerted to the presence of this show when members from the 4chan animation forum caught wind of an article they found alarmist in nature. Almost immediatly members of that section rushed to see what the show's about, leading to the ultimate take-over of the 4chan boards. The show has recieved positive reviews, with praise given to the clean and colorfull animation as well as the deep and well written characters. Many adult and other-wise older age-group oriented jokes sprinkled through the episodes has only helped to expand the fandom. Because of this, the show is also often praised for breaching demographics and reaching a wider and more diverse audience. Much like Faust's previous work. Season 2 is schedueled to be released in the fall of 2011. The Ponies